The Last Hunt
by Lloyd10000
Summary: Sam and Dean had just saved the world from all creatures supernatural but at what cost? (Revised)


**A.N.-I've decided to fix some problems that I've been meaning to fix a long time. I didn't have time to fix until now. Hope you like this version better.**

* * *

Sam and Dean fought the last of the monsters and killed as many as they could. However, unknown to them, one monster in particular got them good.

The last of the monsters were now dead, as Sam and Dean slowly walked towards the Impala holding each other up. Dean grabbed the door then leaned against the roof as he told Sam,

"We did it Sammy. The world is finally at peace. All the monsters we used to hunt are dead and gone. We're free!" and Sam nodded. Suddenly, Dean collapsed which caused Sam to ran over to him yelling,

"Dean! Dean!" Then helped him up as he demanded,

Are you okay?!" Sam noticed an abnormally large red stain on his normal dark jacket right below his ribs. Sam worriedly,

"Dean! You're bleeding!" and Dean only brushed him off,

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." and he smiled his normal side smile and got into the car. Sam walked over to his side and joined him in the car. They were driving down the road, heading back to the bunker, the place they both finally called home. Just then the car started to swerve a lot more than usual. Sam tapped his brother and showed him a 'what the hell' type of face when he saw the red spot had gotten bigger. Sam immediately told Dean,

"Pull over! Dean! Pull over now!" Dean was about to argue but as soon as he saw Sam's worried face, he did as he was told and pulled over. Sam grabs his phone and hits speed dial for Jody Mills, a sheriff and a friend.

"Jody! It's Sam, something's wrong with Dean." then he was quiet as he listened to Jody on the other end,

"How fast can you get here? We are at mile marker 78." quiet again but this time as he watched Dean. Sam saw Dean slowly lean towards the door,

"Thanks Jody, hurry!" then hung up. About 15 minutes later, Jody, Claire, and Alex pulled up, and Jody ran up to the car and opened Dean's side causing him to fall out of his seat.

"Dean!" both Jody and Sam yell as well as Claire and Alex and those ran over. Dean smiled as he saw Jody and Sam kneeling in front of him and he asks them,

"Hey guys why the long faces?" and both had tears in their eyes before Dean continued he saw Sam's shirt bloody,

"You okay Sammy? You look a little pale." snickered a little before he winced in pain. Sam winced a little after he moved closer and Jody noticed.

"Sam? Are you ok?" and Sam broke her heart even more as he told her,

"No." Dean smiled again. He knew that they weren't doing so well. Dean thought about something a long while.

 _(She should go into good hands.)_ That's when Dean did something neither himself nor Sam or even Jody ever thought he do.

"Jody here." hands her the keys to the Impala, Dean's most prized possession. Jody looked at her hand with wide eyes before she stared at Dean, "She's yours." he turned his head towards Baby. Before he turned back at Jody, who was near to crying her eyes out. She tried to give them back as she tried to reassure,

"No, you are going to be fine. She's your car Dean. So keep the keys." but Dean stopped her hand, curled them back to her chest and told her more forcefully,

"My car is yours. You take care of her or I swear I'll haunt your ass. Jody I'm dying. I know this." he finished and Dean began to close his eyes. Then opened them one last time, as he looked straight at his brother weakly,

"I'm sorry, Sammy. Looks like I win. I'll see you soon..." as he shut them forever. Sam cried silently as he held his brother in his arms. Claire and Alex moved towards Jody, who was staring mouth wide open in shock. Jody had no idea, Dean was this bad. Suddenly, Castiel appeared just seconds after Dean had died,

"Sam! Dean!" He ran towards them both only to see Dean pale body and Sam crying. He demanded,

"What happened?! What's wrong with Dean?! Sam, are you ok?!" and Sam looked up from his brother's corpse yelling,

"What do you think, Cass?! He's dead and no I'm not fine!" then he groaned in pain and Cass noticed,

"Sam I can heal you." and Sam only shook his head,

"No, Cass. I don't want to be here without my brother. So you are going to let me die." Jody stared hard at Sam but one look from him and she reluctantly nodded. Cass looked hurt from Sam's outburst and from the loss of his friends. However, Cass knew it's what Sam wanted and he accepted it.

"Thank you Cass, Jody. For always being there for us when we needed you." Sam told them when a figure appeared. It was Dean. Sam smiled at him and told him,

"Wait for me you, Jerk." and a ghostly voice filled Sam and Cass's ears but not Jody's.

"Bitch." then he disappeared and Sam stared at Jody who had wide eyes again.

"It was Dean."

"Dean?" Jody questioned but Cass told her,

"He's no longer here. I'm sorry."

Two minutes later, Sam looked at Jody, the girls, and Cass one last time before Dean appeared again,

"Come on little brother, let's go see Mom and Dad." He took Sam's hand and Sam was about to go with Dean when he remembered,

"Cass you think you could let us go to heaven?" and Cass looked at Sam before he nodded and told him,

"I'll try." then he used Angel Radio to ask,

"Brothers. Sisters. I only ask this of you and ask for nothing in return. I only ask that you allow Sam and Dean Winchester into heaven to be with their parents. You can do what you want with me. I won't fight back." Just as he finished Sam closed his eyes and didn't open them ever again. Both Jody and Cass mourned the loss of Sam and Dean but Cass was the one who saw them last.

They didn't look in pain or nothing, they looked happy and guilt free as they stood there.

"Thank you Cass." Dean told him as he tapped Sam's shoulder and they walked into the Light. Cass stared at the spot where they once were,

"No thank you Sam, Dean. For everything."

A week later, Jody, Claire, Alex and Castiel held a hunter funeral for the brothers. Many hunters had heard about Sam and Dean's death as well as what they had did for the world and had come to pay their respects to them. The funeral lasted for many days as many hunters came and left but it was really for Cass as he was their one and only friend.

After heading into the Light, Sam and Dean came upon the Impala parked in front of a house that looked just like their old home. Dean walked up to the house and knocked with Sam close behind. The door opened to show John and Mary Winchester standing there, in shock. Dean and Sam smiled before he grabbed them both into a hug. John and Mary were happy to see them but at the same time they were upset. They wanted their sons to marry and have kids of their own. However, fate had other plans.

After the hug, John took Sam farther into the house while Mary stayed right by Dean before she heard John call her. She left Dean standing in the open doorway. He smiled then turned towards the car before he closed the door.

The family sat all around the kitchen table smiling, laughing and talking as they shared their hunting stories.

The End

* * *

 **A.N.- I decided to change the ending because I felt it didn't end right. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review or a pm. I love either.**


End file.
